<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“ I'm happy ” by AkaManami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850519">“ I'm happy ”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaManami/pseuds/AkaManami'>AkaManami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:06:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaManami/pseuds/AkaManami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Ventus es un príncipe y Vanitas su sirviente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“ I'm happy ”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tú..." La reina estaba enojada, furiosa de hecho. El príncipe, su queridísimo hijastro, le había levantado la voz.</p><p>"¿Qué? ¿Yo, qué?" El rubio le retó con la mirada. ¿Quién se creía esa tipa que era? ¡Ni siquiera era su madre! No se doblegaría ante ella. Nunca, jamás.</p><p>Lo que recibió como respuesta fue una bofetada.</p><p>"¡Tú, mocoso insolente! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para levantarme la voz!? Maldito doble discurso." La fuerza de la cachetada fue tal que su rostro giró a un lado. Sentía las lágrimas picar en sus ojos por el ardor en su mejilla, mas él se negaba a derramarlas. "¡Acéptalo, niñato hipócrita! Hasta que tú no encuentres pareja y seas un rey digno, vivirás bajo mi mandato."</p><p>"¿Por qué me dices hipócrita, doble discurso y Dios sabe qué más?" Su tono de voz fue bajo, casi como si hubiera perdido la fuerza con la que había gritado antes. La reina sonrió al notarlo.</p><p>"¿No es obvio? Eso es lo que eres. Todos en el reino lo piensan. Incluído tu perrito faldero." Ventus abrió los ojos a más no poder. Sabía a quién se refería, aún si no le gustaba cómo le decía.</p><p>Pero... Vanitas no podía pensar eso, ¿no? Su  primer amigo, su sirviente, su consejero, su mejor amigo, su primer amor... No, era imposible. Y aún así, no pudo evitar la espina que en su corazón había aparecido para apuñalarlo.</p><p>"Mentira." Se negaba a creerlo, agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro.</p><p>"Ve a preguntárselo." La mujer se encogió de hombros y volvió a su trono, donde se sentó a admirar la desesperación de su hijastro. Siempre sonriente.</p><p>"¡Mentirosa!" Salió corriendo de la habitación, detrás de él sonando la fuerte risa de su madrastra.</p><p>Corrió por los pasillos, a veces tropezando con algunos sirvientes. Entre sus lágrimas y su furia no veía bien.</p><p>No se dio cuenta cuando tropezó con Vanitas, ni cuando este comenzó a seguirle, gritando tras suya su nombre.</p><p>Entró a su habitación, e intentó cerrar con el pestillo, cuando Vanitas puso un pie entre la puerta y el marco de la misma. Le dolió, sí, pero estaba más preocupado por el rubio.</p><p>"¿Príncipe? ¿Qué ocurre?" Su voz sonaba desesperada. </p><p>"¡Nada, Vanitas, solo vete!" Gritaba Ventus. No quería que le viera así, y tampoco quería verlo. </p><p>Solo... Quería dormir. Dormir siendo su cabello acariciado por las frías pero suaves manos de su sirviente, mientras este le leía algo.</p><p>Paró de intentar cerrar la puerta y golpeó una vez su cabeza con la puerta.</p><p>"¿Majestad?" Preguntó el pelinegro luego de un minuto en el que el ojiazul se decidía si abrirle o no. Al final decidió hacerlo. Lo afrontaría.</p><p>"Pasa, Van." Abrió la blanca puerta y le dio espacio para entrar. Una vez Vanitas entro, un poco desconfiado de su repentino cambio, cerró la puerta.</p><p>"¿Príncipe? ¿Qué ocu-"</p><p>Ventus abrazó al ojiámbar, quién parecía confundido, pero correspondió al abrazo, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su espalda. El rubio colocó su barbilla en el hueco de su cuello para comenzar a oler disimuladamente. Vanitas sabía bien que lo estaba oliendo, así que decidió hacer lo mismo con el otro.</p><p>"Huele a sol." Comentó Vanitas luego de un minuto intentando descifrar su olor. Ventus rió con desgano, lo que preocupó un poquito más al sirviente.</p><p>"Tú hueles a flores." Finalmente dijo, su voz sonando como si tuviera sueño. Cerró los ojos, su barbilla aún apoyada en el hombro del otro.</p><p>"¿Quiere dormir, majestad?" Preguntó el pelinegro. </p><p>"No, quiero... Que nos quedemos otro rato así." Respondió. Vanitas cumplió lo que quería.</p><p>Pasado un rato, el sirviente preguntó lo que le tenía preocupado desde hacía un rato.</p><p>"¿Qué ocurrió con su majestad, la reina, príncipe?"</p><p>"Nada." Se apuró a contestar. Se notaba nervioso. El ojiámbar alzó una ceja ante eso. "Solo..." Parecía renuente a decir lo que quería, pero si no lo hacía, viviría con la duda hasta su muerte. El sirviente decidió animarlo.</p><p>"¿Sí, majestad?"</p><p>"Tú... No crees que sea un hipócrita, ¿verdad?" Vanitas parecía sorprendido ante esa pregunta, tanto que dejó caer sus brazos, rompiendo el abrazo. Ventus se separó de él, viéndole asustado. "¿Van? ¿E-Estás bi-"</p><p>"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, príncipe?" Su expresión había cambiado de una de sorpresa a una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.</p><p>"Bueno... La reina dijo que-" Fue interrumpido de vuelta.</p><p>"No le haga caso, por favor. No pienso eso de usted, y dudo mucho que alguien más lo haga." Cogió sus dos manos y les dio un apretón cariñoso a la vez que le miraba a los orbes zafiro. Ventus abrió la boca, listo para decir pero, sin embargo... "Ni se le ocurra decir pero, por favor."</p><p>"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de mí, Van?" Preguntó en cambio. Vanitas le sonrió afable, para luego contestar.</p><p>"Pienso que usted es alguien algo torpe, decidido y amable. Alguien que quiere satisfacer al resto. Alguien que conquistaría a quien quisiera con solo mirarle. Alguien que, he de admitir, me enamoró." Ventus sentía las lágrimas picarle los ojos, esta vez no por el dolor en su mejilla, sino por el de su pecho. "Príncipe, usted-"</p><p>Esta vez fue él quien le interrumpió. Solo que, a diferencia de Vanitas que le interrumpía con palabras, él le calló con un beso.</p><p>Cuando el beso acabó, el sirviente estuvo a punto de decir algo, mas fue callado por otro beso del príncipe, mucho más dulce y suave que el anterior.</p><p>"¿Ma-Majestad?" Pudo alcanzar a decir antes del tercer beso.</p><p>"Vanitas, también me gustas. No, espera, ¡también me enamoré de ti!" Exclamó una vez terminado el beso número Dios-sabe-cuánto. Sentía que hasta los guardias detrás de la puerta de su habitación le habían escuchado pero, ¿y qué? Quería que todo el mundo escuchara todo el amor que le tenía al pelinegro y este a él.</p><p>El ojiámbar sonrió suavemente y procedió a darle él un beso, cuando de repente le asaltaron un par de dudas.</p><p>"Príncipe, ¿por qué parecía tan triste y enojado antes?" El rubio desbordaba felicidad, y aunque admitía que recordar lo ocurrido en la sala del trono le entristecía un poco, le contó.</p><p>Le contó lo que le había dicho la reina, el por qué se había enojado, el grito, la bofetada...</p><p>"Ya veo... Majestad."</p><p>"¿Sí, cariño?" Vanitas se había puesto un pelín rojo, pero eso no iba a detenerle de lo que le diría.</p><p>"Mi felicidad es usted. Soy feliz de servirle, de poder estar junto a usted, de poder ayudarle en lo que necesite, y ahora de poder ser su pareja." Las lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de los orbes de ambos a la vez que sonrisas se dibujaban en sus caras.</p><p>Ventus se tiró encima suya y le dio suaves y pequeños besos por todo su rostro, los cuales le daban cosquillas, arrancándole unas cuantas risas.</p><p>"Vanitas... Te amo tanto." Dijo el rubio al parar, colocando su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo de repente las ganas de dormir aparecer. El mencionado sonrió tímido y procedió a acariciar su pelo, lo cual le estaba haciendo dormir.</p><p>"También le amo tanto, príncipe." Respondió.</p><p>"Dime Ventus, por favor." Suspiró suavemente, y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, escuchó algo que le hizo sonreír.</p><p>"También te amo tanto, Ventus."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño os ^^. En unas horas publicaré la versión en inglés uwu. ¡Hasta otra! ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>